sonicrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Azrael The Mad Echidna
Azrael The Mad Echidna: Story Azrael was one of the guardians of the master emerald until he was introduced to a new power, the power of chaos. He constantly was looking for new ways to change and contort chaos to fit his needs. He killed off countless echidna and other beings to gain power and to further his research chaos. Then, he created a set of rings that went around his wrists and ankles that kept his power in check so that it would not get out of control. He's called mad because he focused on nothing but chaos. He did not believe in the deitys that the other echidna worshipped and was exciled. He was 10 years old when he was exciled so it was hard for him to fend for himself. Dr. Finitevus found him and raised him as a son. when he was 16 he left Finitevus's care and now roams the land still looking to learn more about the power of chaos. Appearance He looks almost exactly like Dr. Finitevus but all of his fur is a very light purple and his eyes and markings are red unlike Finitevus. His rings are silver instead of gold. His cape bears an unknown symbol. He is 3' 6" and weighs 90 pounds. He is 19 years old but is extremely intelligent beyond his age. His rings surprisingly don't weigh anything and this is believed to be because Dr. Finitevus or Azrael put some sort of spell on them so that they wouldn't hinder him in combat. His cape is heat resistant and could probaly be tossed into the sun and retrieved unscathed. It is made out of a titanium and silk threading. Powers/Abilities He is able to breathe underwater and live in extreme climates due his rigorous training. He can turn invisible and can teleport by using his rings as a sort of portal. He's extremely intelligent and is also equally talented in battle. He can keep up with just about anyone in his current form but goes Super if he has to. He easily defeats Volts and shows no mercy to people whom he fights. In Super Mode he looks almost completely like Mephiles The Dark but has a green highlight in his hair and light blue eyes. He achieved Super while studying chaos and was able to harness its power. If you hurt anyone he cares about beware of his Deity Modes. In default Deity Mode he takes on most of the characteristics of Darkspine Sonic. While in Deity mode he's nearly unstoppable and turns into something that you should truly fear. (He goes toe to toe with Ghost and Ash at times but once they fuse it becomes harder for him to fight.) He has the power to bend chaos to his will and can use it in any way he wants. If he takes off his rings in Deity Mode the whole planet shakes violently and planets in other universes feel his power. However in Ancient Deity Mode he has no inhibitor rings on what so ever so time and space itself becomes distorted and the area around around him crumbles away. Azrael's strongest form is his Insanity Mode which he achieved by absorbing too much energy. He has learned to control since then and is somewhat of a last resort. It's a last resort because it drains the life energy of anything around him and countless victims have been claimed from this mode. He looks like Dark Sonic but is a very light-gold instead. He can also create black holes and portals at will. He absorbs all energy, chaos and elemental alike, and uses it against his foes. Azrael also has two swords that have voices of their own. They help in battles and channel his destructive power. Azrael's Epiphany Nobody knows why but while travleing the world Azrael was convinced to be a good guy. If asked Azrael will say it was a cloaked figure who's body looked like that of a chameleon. The chameleon vanished instantly after talking to Azrael. Azrael was wondering the world when he found two people locked in an intense battle. It was a black hedgehog with gold highlights and a white hedgehog with gold highlights. He immediatly entered the battle but was surprised when a cloaked figure like he had seen before pulled him away. It was the same person as before but now he could make out features of this mysterious being. It was a red chameleon with two daggers at his sides. The figured told him to watch the fight and explained that the black hedgehog was fighting to save the world from an inevitable doom that was said to consume the whole world. He was astonished that someone would risk their lives to save countless others. It was then that he learned that not all people are bad and that there is some good left in the world. Azrael's Themes